Golden
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Rapunzel has always longed for freedom. An unexpected visitor grants her wish for a price. She is to be his companion, but what he means by companion really means captive. She can never escape him. Will she learn to love or hate?  Rumpelstiltskin/Rapunzel
1. Chapter 1

**I started watching Once Upon a Time last month and fell in love with the show. At first I didn't really like Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold but after the episode that showed how he became the Dark One I started to like him. I'm not sure if he is good or bad. I'm guessing he is in between :D**

**Anyway for some reason Rumpel is my favorite OUAT character. After reading a few Rumpelstiltskin fanfictions I decided I wanted to try my hand at one of my own. Something fresh and new. I'm sure most of you know me from my story The Slaves of Zachavi. If you haven't you can find it in my stories.**

**I hope everyone likes this story. This story may not always be cannon to the events that happened in the shows so just a warning.**

**Another thing. This story will never go over rating T. I know a lot of the Rumpelstiltskin fanfictions have deals that involve sex. There will be none like that in this story.**

**Something about the version of Rapunzel I used for this: she is mostly the Disney based version with the magic hair. She isn't a stolen princess but she was stolen as a baby. Mother Gothel isn't hundreds of years old. Only ugly resulting from a deal. Everything will explain itself in this story. Well on with the story.**

Golden

(A Rumpelstiltskin/Rapunzel story)

Chapter 1:

Rapunzel never felt she belonged. She even had this odd sense or feeling that her mother wasn't really her mother.

She knew that her mother, Gothel had to love her but she had very strange ways of showing it.

For starters, Gothel refused to let her leave their home, which was a very high tower. Rapunzel didn't even know where the door was for Gothel always used her long hair to go down the tower.

Mother Gothel claimed that Rapunzel's hair could never be cut for it held magical qualities and if it were cut it would lose its magic. It could heal wounds and change the most haggard appearances back to the way they once were. This resulted from a rare magical golden flower her mother had to intake when Rapunzel was still in her womb. It didn't make much sense to the young woman but she knew not to ask too many questions. It greatly annoyed Mother Gothel when Rapunzel asked too many questions or talked too much.

Rapunzel had never set foot outside in all her 20 years. She longed to feel the grass between her toes. To have that feeling of freedom and run around in the Enchanted Forest. Gothel forbid her to go out because there were 'people who would want her for her hair.' Robbers and murderers.

"Please Rapunzel, come away from that window and help me prepare for my journey to the Queen's Court.

Rapunzel knew what she meant by 'prepare'. Her mother needed her to rejuvenate her. Without Rapunzel's hair Gothel was a very unattractive woman. She had heard her mother had been a very beautiful woman at one time but over time her lovely features turned ghoulish. She only knew this because the tutor Gothel hired to educate her used to tell her stories and rumors about her mother. The tutor told her it was because of all her horrible deeds. She had even made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. He was a mighty man of power. He was able to grant any wish but for a price. The price was always high but not everyone knew how high the price was.

Gothel was one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom but she longed for more. She longed for a place in the Royal Court and wealth.

On a walk Gothel had ran into the trickster. She knew immediately who he was from his haggard appearance and gold tinted skin.

She begged him to grant her wish not caring what she had to give in return. She was greedy and only cared about being famous and wealthy.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her wishes and in return took her beauty from her. He then told her to go to the Court and she would be granted her wish.

Gothel didn't realize what had happened to her because she immediately ran away after without as much as a thank you. She didn't notice her face until she stopped at a small brook to take a drink and saw her reflection. By the time she had Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be found.

"Rapunzel! Are you even listening to me?" Gothel raised her voice. Rapunzel quickly snapped back into focus.

"I'm coming, mother."

"Really, sometimes that girl has no more of a brain than a duck," Gothel grumbled as if Rapunzel wasn't present.

Rapunzel chose not to answer. She was used to being talked down upon. Either about her figure or the way she acted. Even her hobbies and interests were talked down about by her mother. It seemed no matter what she did she could never please her mother except by using her hair to make her mother beautiful again for a short span of time.

Rapunzel sat down at her mother's feet feeling tears while Gothel gathered a handful of the golden hair.

"I am ready, my precious daughter," Gothel said. To most people 'precious daughter' was an affectionate title. Only when Gothel said it it made Rapunzel feel like she was just an owned and prized possession to the woman and not a daughter.

Rapunzel felt a tear fall from her eye and she began the words that enacted the magic in her hair.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine."

Rapunzel got up as soon as it was over and slowly walked back to her window to sit. At least if she couldn't go out and walk through the forest she could look at it.

Gothel got up from her seat and went to the mirror to admire her new face and laughed. She didn't thank Rapunzel not that the girl cared. Her mother never did.

Rapunzel didn't look at her as she threw her hair out the window so Gothel could go down.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I have outsmarted you," Gothel half whispered and half laughed. It wasn't meant for Rapunzel to hear but she heard it anyway.

Gothel pulled on her cloak still laughing to herself and went to where Rapunzel sat.

"Now dear, don't look so down. I know you wish you are as beautiful as I. Maybe someday." Gothel laughed again as she took a hold of Rapunzel's hair and slide down it to the green grass below. "Take care my dear and try not to get in too much trouble."

"What trouble could I possibly get into when I cannot leave this dreadful tower?" Rapunzel said to herself staring at her mother's figure until it was out of view.

She sighed and pulled away from the window. It would be a long day.

**Review please if you want me to continue this. Ideas are welcome.**

**Next chapter will have Rumpelstiltskin in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next installment. I hope everyone likes it. Today I realized something genius though it's too late to change it. I thought of Sleeping Beauty Aurora and how cool it would have been to use her instead of Rapunzel. Since she is cursed to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and Rumpelstiltskin spins gold on a spinning wheel? Oh well. I'm thinking I can incorporate and make this unique. Any ideas?**

**And another thing. Should I insert some modern present scenes in StoryBrooke? Just asking you readers.**

Chapter 2:

Rumpelstiltskin ran. He ran for his life. The evil Queen, Regina was after him. He wasn't exactly sure what on Happily Ever After for but knew he couldn't let her men catch him. So he ran hard and long.

His energy was quickly draining and soon if he didn't find somewhere to hide he would be caught. There was only so long he could run since he didn't own a horse. His bad leg was beginning to ail him and his limp was getting more profuse.

He thought of making himself disappear but where to? He always had to have a destination before he could use his magic on himself. He wasn't able to make himself entirely invisible at the moment. The act always drained him entirely and he needed all the energy possible to keep away from these men.

Seeing a group of bushes he went behind them and waited silently. _Maybe they wouldn't find him here._

Peaking over a bush slyly Rumpelstiltskin spotted a tower no more than a mile away. _Yes, he could go there._

Waiting until the soldiers were going the wrong direction he sprinted closer to the tower. When he closer he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud. The thing he knew he was in a spacious room. Well it was practically a big room combining a parlor, kitchen, and dining area. It was very dark and seemed very gloomy.

He was away from those men at least.

Rumpelstiltskin had outsmarted the Queen again! He was quite proud of himself indeed.

He wrinkled his nose in confusion when he looked at the ground at spotted something that looked like hair. A long thick rope of it which stretched from his feet to near the kitchen area.

Rapunzel had been quietly baking an apple pie when she heard a light scuffing noise. She turned quickly to see what it was.

Could it be an animal? She thought to herself.

It took all her willpower not to scream in fright as she landed her eyes on a scruffy golden-greenish man. He was looking around the tower. And to her horror he had found the end of her braid and was trailing after it.

Rapunzel wasn't sure if she should announce her presence or wait to see if he would leave….only there was no door. So how did he manage to even get up in the tower? She crouched down so he wouldn't see her. Not that it helped with her hair stretched out like that.

Rapunzel slowly made a grab for the heavy rolling pin she had been using to make pie crusts. If she could just whack him over the head.

Rumpelstiltskin began unknowingly walking closer to where she crouched. He began rolling up her hair from where it lay.

Rapunzel's heart started pounding so hard she knew he could probably hear it from where he was. What if he yanked it?

_Stay calm, Rapunzel. Just slowly advance him and knock him out when he's not paying attention. _She chanted in her head, not moving an inch.

He stopped when he was not but 3 feet from where she hid.

Rapunzel froze except for the hand which held her weapon, she hardly even breathed. The rolling pin shook in her hand violently. So violently she was afraid she was going to drop it. She grasped it tighter.

The man stayed where he was. Rapunzel almost thought he knew she was there.

A cramp began in Rapunzel's right leg and she winced, wanting to shift. Maybe if only an inch he wouldn't notice.

She shifted slightly but her foot made a scuffing noise to her horror. She froze back up in terror.

"Who's there?" an almost gravelly voice spoke.

Rapunzel knew she had to show herself. He was going to see her one way or another.

Before she could even say another word the man yanked on the long rope of hair, dragging her to him. She kept the rolling pin behind her back instinctively.

Rapunzel cried out in surprise. "Let go! It hurts!"

"Now, now. What do we have here, Dearie?" the man pulled her close to him to where they were mere inches from each other.

Rapunzel had never felt so much fear in her life. She stared him right in the eyes, trying to be brave.

His eyes were a very strange shade. The color of gold.

"I asked you a question. What is your name, Dearie?" his voice was beginning to have a threatening tilt to it.

"Ra-Rapunzel," she stuttered, her green eyes wide.

He squinted before letting go of her. He didn't let her hair go though. "And this hair of yours. Why is it so long?"

It didn't really sound like a question to her. More like he was talking to himself.

"My mother, Gothel won't let me cut it." Rapunzel didn't know what else to say without telling of the magical powers it had. It wasn't a lie.

"Gothel?" the man's eyes widened.

Rapunzel didn't reply and quickly pulled the rolling pin behind her.

The man stared at her in surprise.

She quickly hit him in the head with it. To her own surprise it didn't knock him out.

He let go of her hair with one hand and snapped his fingers. The rolling pin immediately turned into saw dust.

Rapunzel gasped in fright and tried to run.

The man yanked her hair and she was pulled back ramming into his chest.

"Never run from Rumpelstiltskin."

That's when Rapunzel screamed.

**Uh oh! Review! I want to have at least 5-10 before I update if possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated at last. We reached 5 reviews!**

**Ideas welcome.**

Chapter 3:

Rumpelstiltskin covered her mouth to keep Rapunzel's scream muffled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Rapunzel glowered. She wanted to bite his hand but she knew better. There was no telling what he would do then.

Rumpelstiltskin was in her tower. Who would have ever thought? It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Rapunzel struggled against him in protest.

Rumpelstiltskin then dropped her, literally. She fell flat on her face as he walked across the room.

"Oof," Rapunzel ached now. She raised herself up on her elbows and knees to stare at the man. "What do you think you're doing just waltzing in my home?"

Rumpelstiltskin ignored her and surveyed the tower. He stopped to stare at Mother Gothel's spinning wheel as if it were the most interesting thing on earth. He ran his finger across the wheel.

"Hello!" I asked you a question," Rapunzel was exasperated. He had no right to even be here!

She stood up and huffed. "Would you please leave? I'm not supposed to have strangers around, especially when Mother isn't here."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't turn around, "Oh, but I'm not a stranger. I'm Rumpelstiltskin and everyone knows who that is." He giggled.

"Leave! I mean it!" Rapunzel tried to be strong and hostile toward the man. Maybe he would leave….not that she thought he was that type of person to be intimidated. She highly doubted it.

Rumpelstiltskin turned around to where he was facing her with an amused sort of expression. "Why?"

Rapunzel glared. "Because you don't belong here."

"Ah, ah," Rumpelstiltskin held a finger up. "But there is something you wish for Dearie."

Rapunzel stared at him, "How do you know?" she looked skeptical.

"I can see it in your eyes. You long to be free. Free of this cage. You would do almost anything to be free and to see the world and not have to go back." Rumpelstiltskin stared her right in the eyes.

Rapunzel found it hard to look away from his golden gaze. Everything he said was true. How did he even know that?

"I can grant you your wish, Rapunzel." Rumpelstiltskin announced.

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked out the window to the Enchanted Forest. Oh what it would be like to run in that forest!

Rumpelstiltskin waited for her answer.

Rapunzel turned back to him, "And your price?"

Rumpelstiltskin giggled gleefully, "Companionship for the time being."

"For how long?" Rapunzel didn't know if she liked the idea but she would do almost anything to be free even if it meant to be a companion to famous Rumpelstiltskin.

"For as long as I want you to be. And when or if I decide I no longer want you in my presence you are free to do what you so wish." Rumpelstiltskin folded his fingers together.

"But, there is a chance I'll never be free?" Rapunzel frowned.

"Yes Dearie, but it has to be far more pleasant then this tower. All I ask of you is to accompany me and take care of my estate." Rumpelstiltskin met her eyes again.

"And if I say no?" Rapunzel kept her green on his golden eyes.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to do away with you lest you tell Gothel of my appearance and then the Queen will know I'm still alive."

It was a threat, that much was understood by the girl. Rapunzel gulped. "I'll go with you."

"Excellent!" Rumpelstiltskin clapped and then extended a rather long scroll for Rapunzel to sign.

Rapunzel stared at it before Rumpelstiltskin stuck a quill in her face.

"Just sign," he grinned.

"I would like to read it first." Rapunzel took the quill but continued reading it.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed in annoyance. "As you wish."

He tapped his foot as she read it through. It was breaking her concentration.

Her Mother had always told her to read a contract thoroughly before signing and she was doing just that.

Finally Rapunzel got to the bottom and signed it slowly, sealing her fate in his hands.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled it up quickly and took the quill.

Rapunzel stood stock-still not knowing what to do now. What had she done?

"I suggest you start packing." Rumpelstiltskin cackled.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are! The updates are coming in quick! I hope they keep coming. I don't want writer's block anytime soon.**

**Ideas are welcome. I need some ideas for what Rapunzel will do in Rumpel's estate.**

Chapter 4:

Rapunzel packed very little. She didn't know where she was going with Rumpelstiltskin. Maybe his estate? Nevertheless, she knew it was best to pack light. One or two of her dresses and her most prized possessions.

She neatly started folding two of her best dresses.

"Don't worry about any dresses, Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said from across the room.

"Why ever not?" Rapunzel was puzzled. Why wouldn't she need clothes?

"You'll have new dresses at my estate."

"Are you implying my wardrobe is shabby?" Rapunzel was insulted if that was the case.

"Why pack so much if you don't need to?" was Rumpelstiltskin's reply.

Rapunzel shrugged and placed her dresses back in the armoire. She'd never see them again but it wasn't like they were the greatest in all of the Enchanted Forest. Gothel always made her wear simple dresses. They looked like most people's work dresses.

She decided to just take her undergarments and a few precious. An antique brush, a locket which she put on, her journal, and a few other things.

Fully packed she put on her green cloak and slung the bag across her back.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and walked to Rumpelstiltskin, "I'm ready."

He giggled and she jumped slightly at the sound. She had never heard a giggle such as that. "Excellent!"

"How did you come in? There is no door that I know of." Rapunzel glanced around the room. There was no door in sight.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a bored look and snapped his fingers. With a pop he had disappeared.

Rapunzel started in surprise, "Rumpelstiltskin, where are you?"

"Down here, Dearie," came his voice from outside.

Rapunzel ran to the large tower window and looked down to see the man right below the window.

She gulped. The tower was very high and she had no way down unless she used her hair.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair," Rumpelstiltskin cackled. "I am waiting you know."

Rapunzel looked at the window to see if she could find anything to pull her hair through like a rope. She spotted a pulley and ran her braid through it. Then she slid down by her hair and shrieked when her feet hit the grass as if she burnt her feet. She didn't wear shoes so the grass felt very strange to her.

"Well now that you're finally on the ground. Wouldn't you like to explore a bit?" Rumpelstiltskin asked with glee.

Rapunzel stared at the grass in wonder and then looked up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I am not being nice. I do expect something done in return for me." Rumpelstiltskin took off at a slow walk.

"Like what?" Rapunzel took off at a small trot after the man.

"We'll figure something out in time. For now let's get to my estate before the Queen's men find me." Rumpelstiltskin said without turning around to look at her.

Rapunzel stopped at that moment in horror. "What am I doing? Mother will be so mad! I can't do it! I can't leave!"

Rumpelstiltskin stopped and waited for Rapunzel to blow over. "But if you hadn't then you wouldn't ever be free now would you?"

Rapunzel started walking again and Rumpelstiltskin followed along as if she were the leader.

"You're right. I'm doing the right thing. I'm never going back!" Excitement overtook Rapunzel and she bounded through the forest, Rumpelstiltskin on her heels.

"What will Mother think?" She stopped again resulting in Rumpelstiltskin ramming into her back.

He growled, "Please Rapunzel. You can be spastic and walk at the same time."

From then on it went Rapunzel being depressed to giddy and back again. Eventually she stayed giddy and decided to not think of Gothel.

They traveled side by side for miles, taking breaks for Rapunzel's sake. She wasn't used to walking for so long. If not ever walking since she had always been in that awful tower.

Rapunzel was beginning to think that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't as bad as Mother Gothel always made him out to be or the tutor had said. He seemed very considerate of her in a twisted way of course.

Finally after the long walk a very big mansion almost castle was in front of her eyes. It was majestic to behold. Rapunzel had never seen anything so grand. This Rumpelstiltskin had to be rich.

And then she felt dumb for not recalling her tutor saying something about he knew how to spin straw into gold. How could he not be rich?

"Now Dearie, you must be tired. Let me show you to your room." Rumpelstiltskin didn't wait for Rapunzel to pull off her cloak.

She hurried after him and followed him through a rather dark hall. There were no servants in sight. Did he even have any?

Rumpelstiltskin opened a heavy door to a cold stone cell. He was serious.

"But," Rapunzel was in confusion. "This isn't my room is it?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't answer her and pushed her in.

"Wait! You can't just leave me in here!" Rapunzel grabbed his arm but he shrugged her off.

"I'll be back later to see how my guest is fairing." Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he banged the door shut.

Rapunzel rammed into the door, "Let me out of here! My agreement was to be your companion not a prisoner!" She was livid.

She took back all her good comments about how he wasn't as bad as Gothel and her tutor said.

How dare that man!

**Review! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I couldn't update without reviews. Reviews help a writer's muse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya'll are in for a treat. This chapter is a lot longer than the usual ones! :D**

**As always, ideas are welcome.**

Chapter 5:

Rapunzel sat in her cell for hours. There was nothing in that stone room but a stone bench which was part of the wall. There were no cushions or blankets. It was very cold.

Rumpelstiltskin was a terrible host indeed. If he thought that he could place her in that cold cell so she would appreciate her time with him and follow him around like a puppy. He was dead wrong.

Rapunzel was stubborn. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that. She dealt with the cold. Somehow she would find somewhere to escape once she was out. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't going to keep her as his prisoner. She should have known what he was asking of her wasn't what she thought it was. She expected to be free and now this happened.

She knew it was too good to be true, indeed.

Knocking sounded at the door on the other side.

Rapunzel stiffened and pretended not to notice.

She heard keys jingling and then a click. "I'm back, Dearie. You may come with me for the evening meal." He opened the door.

Rapunzel refused to look at him. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"Rapunzel, I am talking to you." Rumpelstiltskin walked into the stone cell.

"I will not eat with, sir. I refuse." Rapunzel kept her eyes on the wall beside her.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "Oh but you will."

"No," Rapunzel pulled her cloak closer to ward off the chill.

"If you wish to eat you will have to do it in my presence. Until you decide you want to eat you'll stay in here." Rumpelstiltskin's voice held anger in it.

Rapunzel expected as much. She didn't reply.

"Oh, I forgot," Rumpelstiltskin took her bag from beside her and giggled. "You can't have these either until you decide to be civil."

Rapunzel jumped up in anger. _He dared to take her things from her. _"You call what you're doing to me, Rumpelstiltskin, civil. If you are then you have very twisted ways of being civilized!"

Rumpelstiltskin giggled at her words. "Oh, I forgot something else," he pulled the cloak from around her. "This is also mine until you decide you want to dine with me."

Rapunzel seethed but didn't say anything. She had just made her situation worse than before.

"Tomorrow I expect you to clean this place from top to bottom. Every inch shall be spotless. If you don't do it right I will make you do it all over again." With that Rumpelstiltskin shut the cell door and locked it.

Rapunzel sighed and lay down on the hard stone. She curled up in a ball shivering from cold. She fell asleep like that.

~R~

Rapunzel was numb, she could barely move. She was so stiff. She couldn't move from her balled up position as she shivered violently.

Her nose ran and she sneezed.

It looked like Rumpelstiltskin was winning. If she stayed in this cell any longer she would get very ill.

Rapunzel trembled and hoped he would come back soon.

Not soon after she heard a key turn, but she was too cold to sit up. She stayed in a ball.

"Have you come to your senses yet, Dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin walked in the cell. He frowned upon seeing her curled up shivering and looking sickly.

Rapunzel looked up and nodded slightly. He had won. She was too cold to rebel now.

"Come, you can warm up by the fire." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Rapunzel shivered as she tried to stand up. She wobbled as her feet hit the stone.

Rumpelstiltskin quickly grabbed her by the elbow and recoiled by how cold her skin was.

"You're nearly as cold as ice," he said it as if it wasn't his fault. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

Rapunzel didn't argue about his jacket being around her. She was too cold to care. She inhaled the musty smell from it. It was a very comforting scent surprisingly.

Rumpelstiltskin guided her to a sofa by the fire place in his very spacious parlor. He told her to sit before he walked away.

Rapunzel sat down and stared after him, wondering where he was going. She pulled the jacket closer around herself.

After a minute, Rumpelstiltskin came back with a tray.

She was very surprised as he sat it down beside her. There was a bowl of soup, a small loaf of bread, and a cup of hot chocolate. Rapunzel looked up at him in wonder.

"Is this for me?" she watched as he sat down on the other side of the tray.

"Why of course, Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin held his hands toward the fire.

"Well thank you then, sir." Rapunzel picked up the soup and began eating.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a small smile.

It wasn't long until the food and hot cocoa were gone. Rapunzel sneezed before curling up on the sofa.

She really hoped he wouldn't make her go back to that cell. She almost thought she could beg him.

It was degrading of herself but she knew she couldn't take another 10 or more hours in such a place as that.

"You must be tired," Rumpelstiltskin said beside her.

Rapunzel sat up instantly, "Oh no, please. I'm not sleepy yet."

"Come now, Dearie. Don't lie to me." Rumpelstiltskin laughed at her eagerness to stay awake when she was clearly exhausted.

"I'm not. Honest!" Rapunzel's eyes were wide with worry.

"Relax dear heart. I won't put you in that cell any longer." Rumpelstiltskin's voice softened considerably.

Was this even the same man who laughed as he pushed her in a stone cell and took delight in taking her cloak from her so she would be freeze?

"I will show you to your new room." He extended his arm out for Rapunzel to take.

Hesitantly, she took his arm and he led them up a flight of stairs.

This man had so many surprises. How was he being so mean and nice at the same time?

He stopped at a door and opened it to reveal a beautifully luxurious room. Everything was gold or red. It was beautiful. She felt her mouth drop open in surprise.

"Do you like it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"It's beautiful," Rapunzel found her words. She couldn't believe he was letting her stay in such a beautiful room after making her stay in a cell. What was this? Was she a prisoner or a guest?

This man was so confusing.

"If you need anything, my room is right next door," he said going to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Rapunzel said quietly. She then realized she didn't have anything to wear to sleep in. Right when she turned around to tell Rumpelstiltskin he was already gone.

She sighed and made her way to the bed. Halfway there she realized she still was wearing his jacket. He hadn't said anything about it.

As soon as she took the jacket off she started feeling frightened. What was it about that jacket? It puzzled her. She laid it down on the bed and was about to crawl under the covers when she spotted something lying on the bed.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she realized it was a gown. It was gold and very beautiful. She wondered where he could have gotten anything so extravagant. He must have had a wife at one point or he had a woman here somewhere.

It was like liquid gold. It made her almost not want to wear it.

She pulled off her dress and gently pulled the gold gown down. It fit her perfectly like it was made for her.

Smiling slightly and not really knowing why she crawled under the covers.

After a few minutes of laying there and being unable to sleep she began to feel frightened of this big place.

Rapunzel eyed the jacket at the foot of the bed and not knowing what possessed her to do so she pulled it and wrapped her shoulders in it. Burying her nose into the fabric. She relaxed instantly.

She knew it was weird for the captive to take comfort in her captive's scent but she did. And maybe just maybe. He wasn't as bad as he seemed. He had good points even if he was rough.

With that thought she fell asleep.

**Review! What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Next installment!**

**Ideas welcome. I have one im going to use very soon but I won't tell you what it is. Muwahahahah!**

Chapter 6:

Rapunzel woke up almost expecting to be in the tower. To her almost surprise she opened her eyes to gold and red.

She rose up and stretched. That had actually been one of her best night's sleep she'd ever had.

She noticed Rumpelstiltskin's jacket lying beside her and knew she had to give it back to him today.

Not wanting to she got out of bed. She didn't think it was wise to sleep in. Rumpelstiltskin's kindness was most likely was limited. He most likely wouldn't appreciate it if she stayed in bed too long.

She lifted her dress up from the floor where it lay. He had told her he would give her a new wardrobe but he must have forgotten.

Rapunzel pulled back on her wrinkled dress and neatly folded the beautiful golden gown and placed it on the bed.

Her hair was a mess but she didn't have a brush. She kept it in the braid it was in. She really wished she could cut it only she knew she would lose her power. But was her power really worth it?

She shuffled out of the room holding Rumpelstiltskin's jacket and tried to find her way to the parlor. Halfway trying to go down the flight of stairs she realized she was lost. She gulped in fear.

The place was huge. It was going to be impossible to find her way back the right way without help. Only she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of helping her. She would find her way and maybe she'd find a door to outside the giant mansion. She could escape him!

With that thought she began to run until she found a flight of stairs going down. She didn't know where at on the first floor it led but it mostly would lead her to some outside door.

She went down them quickly. Well rather too quickly for she fell around near the last step and landed on her face. She hit her arm rather hard and it hurt horribly. She barely glanced at it before she noticed it was bleeding profusely.

Rapunzel didn't have time to heal it and kept on running frantically trying to find an escape.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she found a door to the outdoors. She began to rush to it but was yanked back.

She cried out in surprise as she was pulled back by her hair until her back rammed into a rock hard chest. She immediately knew who it was and knew she was in it deep.

"Going somewhere, Dearie?"

Rapunzel gulped, "No sir, I was just wanting some fresh air."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, "No reason to lie to me, Rapunzel dear. I know you were trying to run away."

She opened her mouth to deny it but she knew he had won. She waited for her punishment.

"I am greatly disappointed in you my dear." Rumpelstiltskin guided her away from the door and through a series of halls.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. I-."

Rumpelstiltskin turned her around swiftly until she facing him. He interrupted her words by placing his fingers over her lips. "No need to apologize. It's an only natural instinct to flee from one's captor. That is what you think of me is it not, Dearie? Oh now don't deny it."

Rapunzel nodded timidly.

"Well, come with me there is work to be done," he grabbed her by the arm. He wasn't rough by any means but it was her wounded arm.

"Oh!" she cried out in pain.

Rumpelstiltskin let her go as if her arm was on fire. "What's the matter?"

"I fell," Rapunzel replied sheepishly as she held her arm out for his examination.

He tssked, "That's a rather nasty deep cut." He took her arm gently.

Rapunzel forced herself not to flinch at his touch. She didn't know what he was going to do.

Rumpelstiltskin studied it closely and to her surprise he placed his hand flat on her wound.

Rapunzel was expecting it to hurt but it didn't. His touch was featherlike and it shocked her. This man looked anything but gentle.

Rumpelstiltskin had many surprises.

She felt a tingling in that moment in her arm and stared up at Rumpelstiltskin in question.

He met her eyes but didn't say anything. She looked down then as he let go of her arm to see the gash completely gone.

Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise.  
>"All gone now, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin smiled genuinely.<p>

"T—thank you, sir," Rapunzel curtsied.

She then remembered the jacket she had brought with her. It lay on the ground close by. She picked it up and extended it to Rumpelstiltskin. "You forget this last night."

He took it, "Now that you arm is healed now. Let me show you the cleaning supplies so you can get started."

And with that she found herself following Rumpelstiltskin through another series of halls.

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**There isn't much activity in this one but it is interesting. Especially at the end. Ah ah! Don't look!**

**Song is this chapter is House Carpenter sung by Nickel Creek.**

Chapter 7:

"Any questions, Dearie?"

Rumpelstiltskin had just given her instructions for all the cleaning.

Rapunzel couldn't help but have her mouth drop open. He really meant her cleaning the entire place.

"What if I get lost?" She knew it was a possibility.

"I have a remedy for that." Rumpelstiltskin said before pulling something from his pants pocket. He revealed an Opal necklace. The most beautiful necklace Rapunzel had ever laid eyes on.

Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at him in question.

"Take this and wear it. Wherever you are, if you're lost. I can find you by it." Rumpelstiltskin handed it to her.

Rapunzel took it gingerly and tried putting it on though she failed. She tried again but couldn't. She sheepishly looked at Rumpelstiltskin out of the corner of her eye. Secretly wishing he would help her.

She cleared her throat slightly as she noticed him staring at her with a strange expression.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head slightly as if to rid himself of something. He then noticed her trying to put on the necklace.

"Ah, Dearie, any help?" his voice sounded a little strange.

"Please?" Rapunzel asked, not expecting him to follow through. Before she knew it she felt Rumpelstiltskin shift her braid away from her back. He took the chain from her hands and hooked it slowly and gently around her neck.

"There," he removed his hands quickly as if he had burned himself.

An almost loud silence followed his actions.

"Thank you, sir," Rapunzel smiled, not knowing what else to say. She had to do something to break the silence.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded before walking away, leaving the girl to clean.

Rapunzel crinkled her nose, not knowing where she should begin first. Everything had an inch of dust on it. She decided to just start at where she was and work her way around to each room.

Thus began scrubbing the floor, dusting, polishing, and more scrubbing.

Once she was in the parlor she was working so hard she hadn't heard the footsteps from behind her.

Rapunzel picked up the vase and started rubbing it with the dust cloth and began singing a little tune.

"_Well met, well met, said an old true love._

_Well met, well met, said he._

_I have just returned from the salt, salt sea._

_And it's all for the love of thee._

_Come in, come in, my own true love,_

_And have a seat by me._

_It's been three-fourths of a long, long year,_

_Since together, we have been." _Rapunzel sang in a clear sweet voice.

"How is the cleaning going?"

Rapunzel jumped in surprise juggling the vase in her hands before she dropped it.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed it quickly and sat it in its formal position. "You should be more careful, Dearie."

"You frightened me," Rapunzel started cleaning another object.

"My apologizes, go ahead and continue your song, please. It's quite interesting." Rumpelstiltskin said.

Rapunzel didn't know what to think having to sing in front of somebody besides Mother Gothel. She didn't really know if she could even sing well.

"_I can't come in and I can't sit down,_

_For I've only a moment's time._

_They say you're married to a house carpenter,_

_And your heart will never be mine._

_I could have married a King's daughter, fair,_

_And she would have married me,_

_But I have forsaken her crowns of gold,_

_And it's all for the love of thee._

_Now you forsake your house carpenter,_

_And go along with me._

_I'll take you where the grass grows green._

_On the banks of the deep blue sea._

_Then she picked up a darlin' little babe,_

_And kisses, she gave it three._

_Saying "Stay right here, my darlin' little baby._

_And keep your papa company._

_They had not been on the ship two weeks,_

_I'm sure it was not three,_

_Till his true love began to weep and to mourn._

_And she wept most bitterly._

_Sayin': "Are you weepin' for my silver and my gold."_

_Sayin': "Are you weepin' for my store?_

"_Or are you weepin' for your house carpenter,_

"_Whose face you'll see no more?"_

"_A curse, a curse to the sailer," she cried._

"_A curse, a curse," she swore._

"_You robbed me of my darlin' little babe,_

"_That I shall never see no more."_

_They had not been on the ship three weeks,_

_I'm sure it was not four,_

_When came a leak in the bottom of the ship,_

_And sank them for to rise no more._

"_Well met, well met, said an old true love._

"_Well met, well met, said he._

"_I have just returned from the salt, salt sea._

"_And it's all for the love of thee." _The song was then over and she looked up at him to see his face.

Rumpelstiltskin looked like he was in deep though before he looked at her. "That is quite a sad song. Why that one?"

"I don't know any happy songs," Rapunzel was being truthful on this.

"What a shame, I was thinking of asking you to sing something more uplifting." Rumpelstiltskin tssked.

Rapunzel's lips twitched slightly. "I am sorry for that."

"Very well, I will let you get back to cleaning," Rumpelstiltskin looked around approvingly before going out of the room.

~R~

She refused to stop until all the cleaning was done. She scrubbed so hard her fingers began to bleed. Her back ached horribly from being bent.

She had almost done the entire lower floor. Only she was lost again.

She couldn't pick her way through the many halls. She was lost deep inside the mansion.

Rapunzel gripped the necklace as if it would help her find her way.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered into the air.

"Lost are we?" Rumpelstiltskin appeared in minutes.

Rapunzel turned a rather unattractive shade of red. "I'm sorry. I have no sense of location."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and then frowned when he saw her bloodied torn hands. "I think that is enough cleaning for one day." He took her hands in his.

She wasn't prepared for his next action.

Rumpelstiltskin tenderly pressed his lips to her hands in a chaste kiss. It sent tingles through Rapunzel and she fought a shiver. It wasn't a disgusted shiver. It was one of delight.

Rapunzel's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.

She was surprised by her reaction and her blush deepened. She didn't remove her hands.

He let her hands go then, slowly. Her hands were healed

Rapunzel stared at her perfect hands. His kiss had healed them?

**What do you think the almost if you can call it that, tender moment?**

**Ideas welcome for moments similar to this. :p**

**Review if you want an update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has surprises surprises!**

**Betcha can't guess!**

Chapter 8:

Just like the last night Rumpelstiltskin wrapped Rapunzel in his jacket. She hadn't even said anything about being cold. It was like he just knew.

There he sent her off to her room and she put on the golden sleeping gown. She undid her long braid wishing she had her hairbrush with her.

Rapunzel sat down at the vanity table and sighed. What she wouldn't give to cut it all off.

Her eyes went wide as she looked down at the vanity and spotted a golden brush.

Why did it seem like everything was gold? Whoever this woman was that owned these was very lavished.

The next day she finished cleaning the place and Rumpelstiltskin let her do whatever she wished after.

Her favorite room was the library and she spent a lot of her time in there. It also happened to be where Rumpelstiltskin's spinning wheel was. He often spun while she read.

Days past and a routine began. They both spent their days in the library, her reading and him spinning. Only stopping for meals and occasionally Rapunzel kept up the house to keep it neat.

She woke up every morning to a new dress laid out for her. She knew Rumpelstiltskin came into her room and did that. The dresses were always gold or red. Sometimes both. She wondered where they came from.

Every night Rumpelstiltskin gave her his jacket and she slept with it. She was beginning to believe she couldn't sleep without it now. The thought made her blush.

"What do you read that you find so interesting, Dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked some days later as he spun straw into gold.

"And what do you find so interesting about spinning?" Rapunzel shot back still having her nose buried in her book.

"Come and I'll show you," Rumpelstiltskin patted a stool next to him.

Rapunzel was surprised he wanted to show her his work. She shut her book without even marking it and walked to where he was and sat down.

She stared at the basket full of gold thread.

"Why do you make so much?" she questioned in awe.

"It's a past time. It helps me forget." Rumpelstiltskin guided her hands like he had been doing his.

Rapunzel knew she couldn't possibly spin straw into gold. But if to amuse him she began to imitate his movements. "Forget what?"

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes, "My family I lost."

Rapunzel began to spin and she gasped when straw was beginning to turn to gold.

"Are those your wife's things in my room?" Rapunzel asked gently.

"No, they're yours!" Rumpelstiltskin snapped. I made them for you. His eyes went down to see the straw she was spinning. He grabbed her when he saw that it was gold.

"You're keeping something from me, Dearie! You have magic!" he held her by the arm firmly. Hurting her.

Rapunzel gasped. "What do you mean?"

His nails dug into her skin, "You have magic. No one else but me can spin straw into gold on this wheel except me!" Rumpelstiltskin snapped.

Rapunzel shrunk back from him. "Yes I have magic!"

"Show me now," Rumpelstiltskin ordered.

"It's my hair." Rapunzel explained fearfully.

Rumpelstiltskin let her go and crossed his arms. "Show me."

She bit her lip, "May I use you as a demonstration?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded slowly in suspicion.

Rapunzel wrapped some of her hair around his wrist and he tensed.

"How do I know you're not going to bound me?" he asked.

"Trust me. It's nothing dangerous." She explained.

Rumpelstiltskin stood rigid until she began to sing softly.

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine," _she stopped and her eyes widened as Rumpelstiltskin's skin and face changed.

"What's happening?" he asked in a strange voice.

Rapunzel unwrapped her hair from his wrist. "Look for yourself."

Rumpelstiltskin looked her for a few seconds. His eyes still had golden irises. He was a very handsome man when his magic wasn't distorting him.

He went toward a mirror and stumbled back in surprise. "What have you done!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled.

"What? I thought you would be pleased." Rapunzel backed away in alarm.

"You have weakened my powers you wench!" Rumpelstiltskin snarled and advanced her.

Rapunzel was terrified and quickly gathered up her braid and ran as fast as she could. She found the door stumbled out but not before she was grabbed around the waist. Rumpelstiltskin pulled her against him.

"I don't think so Dearie."

Rapunzel heard a click and she gasped. She turned around to see her wrist shackled and to his.

"What are you doing?" she struggled but couldn't break away from him.

"From now on until I see fit you are bound to me so you cannot escape." Rumpelstiltskin giggled crazily. "I suggest you get used to it."

Just like that Rapunzel was yanked back into her prison. And she cried.

**uh oh! Any ideas on what should happen next?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is short and I'm sorry. I got a little stuck. I always seem to get stuck on the most exciting parts. It's awful sometimes. So ideas would be helpful if you have any.**

Chapter 9:

Tears streamed down Rapunzel's face as Rumpelstiltskin yanked her through the halls back to the library.

"Please let me go. Please!" Rapunzel pleaded.

"No Dearie, until you decide you aren't going to run anymore." Rumpelstiltskin sat back down at his spinning wheel, forcing her to sit on the stool beside him.

The shackles only allowed 2 to 3 feet of length so Rapunzel had to be pretty close to him.

His face hadn't changed back yet. She caught herself staring at him more than once. He looked so different and yet as if he hadn't changed at all. He was very attractive when the curse wasn't taking over his features.

She watched him as he began to spin more straws into gold. Strand after strand. The gold threads making a clink when they fell into the basket.

She sat and watched for hours until she became very aware of her bladder being very full. Rapunzel was embarrassed.

She cleared her throat.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't look at her and kept spinning like there was no end.

Rapunzel cleared her throat again more loudly.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes moved to her then back to his work. He didn't say anything.

"I have to use the chamber pot," Rapunzel blushed scarlet.

A golden thread clinked into the basket and he stood up. "Very well then."

It turned out to be the most awkward Rapunzel had ever had to deal with. Rumpelstiltskin turned his back and extended his arm so she would have enough length away from him to do what she had to do. She had almost decided not to use it, but she knew she had too.

At least Rumpelstiltskin gave her privacy. As much there was when shackled to someone.

After that they went back to the library once again but this time Rapunzel asked if she could first get a book.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and she quickly grabbed the book she had stopped reading earlier. By now though it wasn't even interesting compared to what had just happened.

Once again the routine started. Rumpelstiltskin spun while Rapunzel read her book.

After half an hour Rumpelstiltskin abruptly stopped his spinning and looked at her.

Rapunzel peaked up from her book in question.

"You know what would be more fun and interesting then reading that? Spinning gold. Would you like a turn?" Rumpelstiltskin let one last golden thread clink into the basket.

Rapunzel nearly stopped breathing. He wanted her to spin? The last time she did she got yelled at. Was it even a good idea? She nodded slowly.

Rumpelstiltskin got up and moved his stool over so she could scoot hers over. Rapunzel sat down and stared at the spinning wheel for a moment. It really was a beautiful instrument.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her intently as she prepared the straw.

He picked up her book curiously and flipped through it.

Rapunzel spun the straw and watched in awe as it began to turn into gold for her. She never thought she could do this.

Rumpelstiltskin dropped the book and watched the wheel spin around. It was pretty interesting to watch someone else besides himself spin the wheel.

"Am I doing it right, sir?" Rapunzel asked him timidly.

"Perfect," Rumpelstiltskin purred slightly.

She blushed slightly and continued. This was very fun to do. No wonder the man did it so much.

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin grabbed his head and cried out as he stood up in alarm yanking Rapunzel up with him. He stumbled back and fell causing Rapunzel to follow.

The next thing Rapunzel knew she was lying on top of a shocked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Whatever is the matter?" She asked not really registering that she was on top of him.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her with wide golden eyes. "A—a vision."

**What did he just have a vision of? NyheheeheheHAH!**

**Review to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sure everybody wondered about the vision. You will find out in this chapter.**

Chapter 10:

"A vision of what?" Rapunzel whispered, suddenly realizing she was lying on top of Rumpelstiltskin. He must have noticed at the same.

Rumpelstiltskin quickly rolled her off and he got up just as fast. Rapunzel barely had time to right herself before she was dragged.

"I can't tell you what it was about," Rumpelstiltskin looked spooked as he started pacing around forcing Rapunzel to follow along.

"Why not?" she asked in slight frustration at the golden green man.

He wouldn't stop pacing until she said those words.

"I just cannot! No more questions about it or you will find yourself in the dungeon!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled, his voice was like sharp glass.

Rapunzel shrunk back as best she could. What could possibly be so bad in the vision that he couldn't tell her?

Rumpelstiltskin shook and then held his head. His eyes closed.

"_I love you forever more, my sweet Rapunzel," Rumpelstiltskin caressed her cheek softly._

_Rapunzel closed her eyes at his gentle touch._

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled genuinely at the beauty in front of him. Rapunzel's eyes held love and adoration._

"_I release you. You no longer belong to me, Dearie," he said softly before kissing her lips._

_Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you. Don't make me leave. Oh please, Rumpelstiltskin." She said after the kiss was over._

"_It's your choice. I won't make it for you," he promised, "Me or freedom."_

_Rapunzel cupped his cheek, "I'll always choose you. I love you."_

_Suddenly that moment blurred into a new vision._

_Regina the Queen stood in Rumpelstiltskin's parlor._

_Rumpelstiltskin had pushed Rapunzel behind him protectively._

_Give me the girl, Rumpel," Regina smirked, taking a step closer to Rumpelstiltskin._

"_You only want her back because of the qualities her hair possesses," Rumpelstiltskin glared icily at the woman._

_Regina laughed, "When Gothel came to me asking for help. Getting her precious daughter back with the magical hair I couldn't resist stealing her all for myself. So I did away with the woman and now Rapunzel belongs to me, Rumpelstiltskin. I have come to take what is rightfully mine."_

_Rapunzel held onto his arm fearfully._

"_You will hand over the girl or there will be consequences to pay." Regina stepped closer until she was mere inches away from Rumpelstiltskin._

"_Never," he snarled._

"_Oh, I see how it is." Regina's smirk grew and it unnerved Rumpelstiltskin._

_Before Rumpelstiltskin could stop her Rapunzel got out from behind him and got close to Regina._

"_I am not going with you. I'm staying with Rumpelstiltskin at my own free will. No one can make me do otherwise. You won't win so why try?" Rapunzel was nearly nose to nose with the Queen._

_Rumpelstiltskin was nearly having a heart attack watching his Rapunzel being so close to that evil woman._

_Who knew what she would do to the girl._

_Then Regina laughed wickedly, "Before the next full moon you will prick your finger on your lover's spinning wheel. You will fall into an endless sleep that will never be broken except by me." She told Rapunzel smugly._

_Rumpelstiltskin's heart dropped when Regina cast something upon Rapunzel. The girl fell to the ground with a cry and just like that Regina had disappeared in thin air._

"_Rapunzel!" Rumpelstiltskin cried out and threw himself down beside her fallen form. He cradled her in his arms delicately._

"_Rumpel-," Rapunzel said softly and laid her head against his chest weakly._

Rumpelstiltskin never had a vision that didn't come true. This one was very surprising and upsetting. So he was going to fall in love with Rapunzel just to have her taken away by the evil Queen? He knew he couldn't dare tell Rapunzel. When she had asked him he had snapped out at her in fear.

Rapunzel waited patiently for her master to snap back to focus.

"Let's be done of spinning for today," Rumpelstiltskin said hastily as he remembered Regina saying she would prick herself on it.

Rapunzel reached over to it to release the golden thread to put it in the basket.

Rumpelstiltskin snatched her hand away from the machine as quick as lightning as if he were afraid of her touching it. "Please from now on. Do not go near the spinning wheel."

"But why?" Rapunzel was puzzled.

"It's for your own good," was all Rumpelstiltskin gave as an answer to her question.

And with that he led them off toward the dining area where supper was about to served.

Rapunzel had only recently discovered a cook Rumpelstiltskin hired part time. She was only there to cook the three meals and was off.

Rapunzel didn't question him again as they sat down at the table.

But Rumpelstiltskin's behavior was peculiar to Rapunzel. He fidgeted the entire time they ate and nearly spelt his wine all over the table cloth as his hand shook.

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. I couldn't write this without you guys.**

**We are one review from 50 reviews! :D**

**Let me know what you think. Ideas welcome.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the big delay. I got a bit blocked but snapped out of it.**

**For all who wondered. There is no Belle in this story or at all. I love Belle but she would make things too complicated. **

**So here it is. I definitely want to know what ya'll think of this chapter. :p**

Chapter 11:

All during supper Rapunzel thought of bedtime and realized she would be sleeping in the same bed as Rumpelstiltskin. At the thought she went pale.

"What's the matter Dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he saw her pale considerably 3 shades lighter than her already pale complexion.

"I—I-," Rapunzel felt her throat close up to where she couldn't speak.

He gave her a curious look as he sipped his wine. He didn't say anything and waited for her to get her words out.

"W-where am I sleeping?" she finally got out. She looked down at her plate not wanting to see his expression.

"In my bedchamber of course," Rumpelstiltskin answered slowly. He knew where this was going.

"Oh," Rapunzel flushed. She guessed right.

An hour later Rapunzel found herself being led into Rumpelstiltskin's chamber.

Her heart was beating so hard she just knew he could hear it.

She stood stock-still when they entered. Not knowing what to do. Her eyes were wide as she stared at anything but Rumpelstiltskin.

He looked at her and knew she was clearly frightened. She was getting the wrong impression entirely. "What's the matter Dearie?"

Rapunzel gulped. She was too scared to even see how beautiful the room was. She timidly moved her eyes to meet his. "What are you going to do?"

Rumpelstiltskin blanched slightly. He knew what she thought but for her to voice it. He wasn't prepared for that at all. He let a small giggle. "Sleeping. What are you going to do Dearie?"

Rapunzel looked shocked and relieved at the same time. She laughed softly. "Sleep?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled before studying her dress. He tssked before snapping his fingers.

Rapunzel gasped when her day gown turned into a lace golden nightgown. Modest and delicate. Was this how her clothes came about? He just made them in seconds?

The man in front of her smiled even bigger at his work before snapping his fingers again and his own clothes changed.

He led her to the bed and with a bit of awkward effort both laid down in the bed.

Rapunzel didn't know what to do or how to react. She decided to sleep on her side facing Rumpelstiltskin's back. She tried to distance herself as best she could without putting strain on the shackles.

It was very cold in his room. He didn't have a fire lit or anything. She pulled the coverlet over herself more and shivered.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't stir so she assumed he had gone straight to sleep.

Lucky…

Rapunzel found herself moving closer and closer toward Rumpelstiltskin. She could feel warmth radiating from his body. It was so pleasant and she was so cold. She stopped herself several times and then finally stopped all together and pulled back. She couldn't get any closer. What would he think when he woke up to her snuggled against him?

She blushed and disciplined herself to stay still.

Finally she fell into a dreamless sleep.

On the other hand, Rumpelstiltskin had anything but a dreamless sleep.

"_Oh Rumpel, come away from there and come eat." Rapunzel chastised him gently. "You're always spinning."_

_Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her as he clinked a thread into the basket._

_Rapunzel had her hands on her hips but she had a smile playing on her lips. "Please?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin made a face as if he were considering what to do._

_Rapunzel walked closer to him and pulled on his arm._

_He sighed softly with a smile and stood up. "You win, my dear."_

_Rapunzel smiled and kissed him._

_Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes. He still couldn't she could love him. He thought his heart would burst open with his own love he felt for her. He didn't think he could love someone so much._

_He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her as she fell back slightly. Her hand came down to strike against his spinning wheel._

_She squeaked in surprise and Rumpelstiltskin drew back._

"_What's wrong?" he asked before he saw her hold her hand. His stomach dropped when he saw a red drop of blood on her index finger._

_Regina's curse!_

"_No!" he cried out as Rapunzel's eyes went cloudy and rolled back before she collapsed._

_He caught her quickly and placed her on the sofa._

_She was gone. It was his entire fault._

"_I'm so sorry," Rumpelstiltskin choked on tears that threatened to come down full force. He let them come. _

Rapunzel woke up but didn't want to open her eyes. She felt secure and warm. She was pressed against something solid and something was holding her. She didn't think she had ever felt so comfortable in all her life. She wanted to go back to sleep.

Wait…something holding her….warmth?

Rapunzel's eyes shot open and she fought back a gasp of surprise as she realized she was pressed in Rumpelstiltskin's chest and his arms were wrapped around her gently. She froze and wasn't sure what to do.

She must have scooted closer and closer to him in her sleep and he had somehow wrapped his arms around her unconsciously.

Her heart pounded as she thought of his reaction when he woke up. What would he do?

She kept as silent and still as possible barely even breathing.

It wasn't long until he stared and his eyes opened and he looked Rapunzel straight in the eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin's golden eyes widened considerably and he didn't move.

Rapunzel stared back still in slight shock. The strangest thing was she really didn't want to move away. Part of her liked this man to hold her like this.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't look away from her. It was like they were both mesmerized by each other.

Rapunzel stopped breathing when Rumpelstiltskin leaned closer and closer to her. She thought she was dreaming when she felt his lips meet hers briefly. Everything turned hazy and she felt dizzy for the moment being.

Rumpelstiltskin then jerked as if he realized what he was doing. He bolted up and Rapunzel was dragged out of bed as well from the shackles. "I-," he deadpanned.

Rapunzel blinked.

"I don't know what came over me," he stumbled over his words.

She couldn't reply she was in a state of a bigger shock than before.

What had just happened?

**Review if you want an update! What do you think?**

**Ideas welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this is pretty short. I would have waited but I didn't want to make yall have to wait longer. If you wonder what I have been doing. I found a photoshop called GIMP which is free. It's really fun. At first I didn't know how to use it and got frustrated but the second time I tried I realized it was awesome. I made two coverarts for this story. The first is okay, kinda boring. I did have to color in Rapunzel who was black and white. I'm not an artist and I can't draw worth a hoot but I can use photoshop on pictures. Nhehehehahaha. My second one turned out a whole lot better. Both coverart links are posted on my profile. My second coverart is my profile picture as well on here. By the way in case you're wondering in the second coverart the redhead is Mother Gothel. Yep shes a redhead in this story. lol.**

Chapter 12:

Rumpelstiltskin ran his hands over his face in embarrassment and distress.

His dream greatly disturbed him. Way more than waking up with his arms around Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked down not knowing what to say at this moment. Her lips were still tingling slightly.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't look at her as he snapped his fingers twice and both their clothes changed.

She looked down at the silk dress.

He didn't say anything as he straightened and walked out of the room, forcing Rapunzel to follow along like a dog on a leash.

Rumpelstiltskin was fidgety as they walked into the dining room. The cook Helena had already set their plates and food on the table. Hot and ready to eat.

Rapunzel better then to utter a word as she sat down beside Rumpelstiltskin.

He still had a look of shock and distress.

_Why is he so shocked he kissed me when he did choose to make the move? _ Rapunzel mused in her head.

She sighed and waited for him to say something.

The silence was almost loud as the two of them ate.

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin's fork clanged back onto his plate making Rapunzel jump in surprise.

She looked up at him sharply.

"I-I know you're wondering w-why—why I kissed you." He didn't look at her and merely clasped his hands together.

Rapunzel didn't answer and waited for him to finish.

"Truly Dearie, I don't know why myself."

_Well that certainly made no sense what so ever._

"How can you not know?" Rapunzel almost raised her eyebrows but thought better of it.

"It was an uncontrollable impulse. An instinctive thing-," Rumpelstiltskin frowned. He didn't finish his food.

Rapunzel forced herself to finish the little bit she had left on her plate. Her appetite was gone though.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her as if she were a specimen under a magnifying glass. It unnerved her but she refused to look at him as she ate the last bite on her plate.

She let her fork clink her plate and then looked at the trickster.

"I have a new agenda for us today," Rumpelstiltskin giggled and clasped his hands together.

Rapunzel didn't know if she should be happy or worried. Happy because they would maybe spend their time somewhere else other than the library. Worried because the way he had said it. Nevertheless she should be used to his glee by now.

She had after all been with him for about a week and a half.

"What are we going to do?" she looked at him skeptically.

"For a small walk in the woods, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin stood up, Rapunzel followed suit.

That sounded promising. She was getting bored being in the library for so long.

Of course if she wasn't shackled to him, Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't allow this walk. So she guessed at this moment at least she was lucky to be chained to the golden man.

The next thing Rapunzel knew she was being led by Rumpelstiltskin through the halls and the door and was outside for the first time in a week and half. It felt good to breathe fresh air. This was her second trip in her whole life outdoors.

A breeze blew and Rapunzel sighed in contentment.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her with a curious and wondering look.

**Okay I need a vote. Should I drag the time out or make time pass quickly and get the sappy goodness of this story and the action? Your choice. I'm not sure what to do.**

**Ideas needed!**

**Sakura Neko-Chan 13, I like the idea of him cutting her hair. I'm planning on doing that somewhere. Just have to figure out where. I am going to somehow still make it where she gets cursed because its just too juicy! :D**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trappinismygame gave me a really great idea for this chapter. It was genius. No don't go down and look. :p**

**I have decided I am going to try to make some time pass up so we can get to the juicier part. Not too much time though. I don't want this story to go too fast.**

**Should I make this story go into Storybrooke?**

Chapter 13:

They walked for a while in companionable silence. Neither knowing what to say really. It was still rather awkward after all that happened.

Rapunzel was so engrossed in staring at all the trees she didn't see the wild rose bush in her path until he caught her hair and yanked her back painfully.

She cried out and tried to yank her hair out of the thorny bush but her hair wouldn't budge. It was just her luck not to braid her hair that morning. It just always took so long.

She tried to pry the thorns away from her hair but it resulted in her getting a thorn stuck in her finger. She yelped in pain and withdrew her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. This young woman was always getting herself hurt. "Allow me?"

Rapunzel stopped and gave up.

Rumpelstiltskin first took her finger which a thorn was deeply imbedded.

Rapunzel tried to yank her hand back instinctively, thinking he was going to hurt her.

"Ssshh, it's alright," Rumpelstiltskin firmly but gently kept his hold on her hand.

Rapunzel winced and fought back a whimper as he expertly picked the thorn out. He threw the offending thorn to the ground.

Her finger was very sore by now and she wondered what the man was going to do.

She wasn't very surprised when Rumpelstiltskin lifted her finger to his lips. But she wasn't prepared for her reaction which really surprised her. Her eyes closed almost automatically and her heart started beating rapidly and so hard that she knew he could hear it.

Rumpelstiltskin let her finger go and didn't seem to notice how she reacted. He started working on her hair not once pricking himself.

He didn't use any magic with the detangling. She wasn't sure why when it would have been a whole lot easier.

"You're free, Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Rapunzel sighed in relief and watched him as he bent down to pick a rose and pressed it to his nose to smell. He smiled and then broke the stem off. He covered his hand over the rose.

She watched in curiosity.

When Rumpelstiltskin opened his hand back up it wasn't a fresh plucked rose it was a rose hair clip. It was stunning. The clip itself was gold and the rose was something on the order of an opal. Without saying anything he gathered up her hair and twisted and twisted it…which took a while since her hair was over 40 feet long. But with a little help of his magic he had it twisted and braided. He clipped the end of her twisted braid to the top of her head. Fashioning an up do.

"There," Rumpelstiltskin said staring up at the hairclip. There was a reason he had made that clip and it wasn't just because she needed her hair out of her way.

He had made it to where the rose would change colors to reflect her emotions. He watched the rose as it turned purple. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Purple meant confused emotions. They were all muddled. What was that about? They narrowed slightly as the purple flickered a slight pink and then back to purple quickly. Strange…his eyes must have tricked him.

Rapunzel's reaction was the same as when Rumpelstiltskin kissed her finger. Her eyes closed on their own accord.

He was gentle while braiding her hair. Mother Gothel had never been as gentle. A strange feeling she never had felt before fluttered in her stomach.

Whoa what was going on with her? Rapunzel wasn't sure if she was catching something or what. She felt so many emotions flood her it frightened.

Did that kiss actually do something to her head? Something strange was happening.

Rapunzel tried to act normal so Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't wonder what was wrong with her.

"Why do you keep your hair so long?" Rumpelstiltskin asked not long after they began walking again.

Rapunzel nearly tripped in surprise at his question. Luckily he grabbed her in time.

"Well," she scrunched her nose. She didn't know if she could trust this man. She was living with him though. He was pretty much her master. He had a right to know.

Rumpelstiltskin waited for her to say something.

"I can't cut my hair or I will lose the power it has." She pulled back some hair to show him a short strand. "This doesn't glow because it has been cut. There's no magic in it anymore. If all of it were to be cut my hair would be normal." Rapunzel hoped she hadn't given herself a death sentence.

Rumpelstiltskin pondered upon this information. If he cut her hair would his vision of her being cursed not come true?

His thoughts were interrupted when Rapunzel shivered from the cooler breeze. It was starting to get late and chilly.

"We should get back, it's getting to be late," Rumpelstiltskin said in strange tone.

Rapunzel didn't seem to notice but only followed her captor back to his mansion.

**Hmm looks like that kiss really did something to the both of them. I wonder what….nehehehehahhahaah!**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know this is ridiculously short but im sick and forced myself to write this for you guys.**

**Anyway the size may be small but it contains big things. :p**

Chapter 14:

Rumpelstiltskin could tell Rapunzel was exhausted by the time they got back to the mansion. Her feet were nearly dragging. A thought of carrying her crossed his mind but he thought better of it. Not knowing what her reaction would be.

Rapunzel wasn't used to walks like that. She had never set foot outdoors except twice and that included today.

Rumpelstiltskin chastised himself. He should have known and not had them walk so long. Of course she didn't say a word.

_Wait…Rumpelstiltskin, when did you care so much about what others think. Especially her?_

This shocked him. Never before had he really cared. That is since he became the Dark One and lost his son. Was he going soft for this girl? Had the kiss done something to his head?

Rapunzel wasn't going to complain or say anything but she didn't know if she could even walk to the dining room she was so tired. Her feet felt like lead. Not to mention her head was very heavy from having her hair pulled up to where it went to her back and stopped, being twisted and twisted.

She forced herself to be dragged along by Rumpelstiltskin.

She flopped down in a chair like a dead weight when the dining room appeared. She had never appreciated a chair more.

Helena as always had their food on the table ready to eat and still hot.

Rapunzel almost face-planted in her plate of chicken and potatoes if it hadn't been for Rumpelstiltskin pushing back on her forward to keep her from falling.

She ended up not eating much at all.

Rapunzel tripped up the stairs as Rumpelstiltskin led them to his room to go to bed.

Rumpelstiltskin was quickly losing thoughts of consequences as he watched Rapunzel go up the doors in front of him every two stairs she stumbled. Darn the consequences he thought as he picked her up swiftly in his arms.

To his surprise she didn't protest and simply pressed against him, face against his chest. It took only a few seconds to realize she had fallen asleep instantly.

He didn't know what to think of this new so trusting Rapunzel.

Rumpelstiltskin placed her on the bed gently trying not to jostle her. He snapped his fingers her day gown transforming into a nightgown. Hesitantly he undid her hair and took the clip out.

The rose immediately changed colors.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened and he nearly dropped it as it flashed pink and flickered between pink, blue, and purple. Pink being the main color. He let it drop to the bedside table in shock, feeling his legs almost give way beneath him.

No it couldn't be right!

**Whoever can tell me what the color pink means gets a virtual cookie!**

**Review!**

**Getting juicy yet? I am about to speed up the time a bit after this next chapter. Promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. I was getting over being sick. I couldn't concentrate on writing with my nose being stuffed up. You know how that goes.**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. Next chapter starts the timeline jump. Excited? I am!**

**I have decided I am going for a fact have this story go into Storybrooke world. It may not be all totally cannon on how this goes along but I'll try. But there will definitely be no Belle.**

Chapter 15:

"No, it's not possible," Rumpelstiltskin backed away as far as the chains allowed in surprise and denial. He wasn't in love with Rapunzel. That was absurd! They hadn't even known each other longer than a month.

His back rammed into the armoire behind him. He flinched, his eyes going straight to the sleeping young woman.

She stirred but didn't wake up.

Rumpelstiltskin exhaled in relief. His eyes darting to the rose which he glared at. He knew it didn't lie but that didn't mean he had to like it.

This girl was turning him soft. He had to stop this silliness and be who he was.

He was The Dark One…only The Dark One wasn't so dark anymore. Light was coming in.

Rumpelstiltskin uncovered the mirror above the nightstand.

Even his very appearance was changing. He was starting to look more like the man he once was.

What was he kidding himself? He was far too gone to be The Dark One anymore.

He had even found himself using less magic and when he did he often wished he didn't have to.

Not even bothering to switch his clothes he laid down. But sleep wouldn't claim him no matter what he did.

Rumpelstiltskin fought back a gasp as he felt Rapunzel scoot closer to him. He went rigid in surprise.

He wasn't about to wake her either.

He laid with eyes wide open the half the night. Eventually he loosened up and accepted the fact that Rapunzel was cuddled up against him and getting closer and closer.

His heart nearly beat out of his chest when her arms snaked around him to draw him closer still.

He closed his eyes tight and willed his heart to slow.

_Think reasonable. She probably doesn't even know she's doing it. She is dreaming of someone else. She couldn't possibly be dreaming of me._

This went on until finally he gave in to blissful sleep.

Rapunzel's eyes opened in shock. Her dream had been so vivid almost as if it were real.

_She was walking in the woods with Rumpelstiltskin. He bent down by the same rose bush that caught her hair and picked a thorn less rose._

_What shocked her most was how she felt her heart brimming with love for this man. A captive was supposed to hate her captor not love him. What was this?_

_Rumpelstiltskin handed her the rose and then kissed her softly on the lips. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers tangled into his curly hair as she kissed him back._

_He pulled away then and cupped her cheek in his hand. His golden eyes held sadness, "You're free, go." Tears shone in his eyes._

"_W-what?" Rapunzel stared back at him._

"_You're free to leave." Rumpelstiltskin choked. He let his hand drop._

"_No," Rapunzel protested._

"_Why would you stay with a monster like I?" Rumpelstiltskin gave a bitter laugh._

"_Because I love you and I know you love me." Rapunzel grabbed his arm._

_Rumpelstiltskin looked like he was going sob._

_The next thing she knew they were kissing again._

And then she woke up.

It took her a moment to fully wake up. She felt very warm and cozy. That was when she realized her arms were wrapped around Rumpelstiltskin's waist and she was pressed against him. In fact they were face to face. Only he was asleep. Thank the Lord above.

Rapunzel immediately detached herself from him and turned onto her other side. Heart pounding so hard.

Her face flushed scarlet.

Where in world had she gotten such a dream?

He stirred beside her and she knew he was awake. How long had he been?

Rapunzel gulped silently, hoping he hadn't known how close to each other they had been.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't say anything about how close they had been or anything. Thus began their daily routine.

Both were falling for each other and didn't even know it.

**What do you think of Rapunzel's dream? Is it just a dream or a vision?**

**Review! Thank you all for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Serious warning here guys! That's right. Some major mushy sappy goodness here. :D**

**I'm sorry it took so long. I was sick, went to grandparents for the weekend, then dentist, then drama practice at church.**

Chapter 16:

Days past into weeks as they flew by.

Walking had become a daily routine to Rapunzel and Rumpelstiltskin. Every morning they would walk for an hour or until Rapunzel began to get tired.

Every day she was able to walk longer, getting into shape now.

Rapunzel had noticed a change in Rumpelstiltskin. He was always so gentle and kind to her. Always considerate of her needs. Often she found herself falling asleep after supper usually in the library or parlor. Having slumped against Rumpelstiltskin. She'd wake the next morning to find herself in the bed. He either teleported them or carried her. But she knew he had carried her because once she woke up while he was carrying her. She hadn't alerted him that she was awake and as he laid her down he kissed her forehead.

It made her blush to think of him kissing her forehead. But it was innocent and didn't really mean anything…well maybe it did.

Rapunzel knew in her heart she had fallen deeply and over heels in love with her captor. Every time he came near her she felt as if she were alit on fire. And often felt weak in his presence. She could deny it as much as she liked but eventually she would come back to the truth of the matter.

Now as they walked in the woods she knew she couldn't leave Rumpelstiltskin. She had become to think of the mansion as home. Rumpelstiltskin was too dear to her to leave and forget.

Rumpelstiltskin tried to fight it. He tried hard. Only it was no use. He was madly in love with Rapunzel and there was no way out of it. He also knew it was only a matter of time before he ended up losing his power.

Another thing he was sure of…Rapunzel had feelings for him that were just as strong as his even if she tried to hide them. He could tell by the way he heard her sharp intake of breath when he came close to her…the loud sound of her heart beating. He wasn't sure how he even heard that but it must beat very loud for him to hear it. He certainly didn't have that type of super human hearing.

To be honest he didn't know why he still kept Rapunzel shackled to him. Maybe it was the fact that he had an excuse to always be close to her. Or maybe he was still if ever so slightly afraid that she would try to run again.

She had become so trusting with him. Every night it seemed she fell asleep while they were sitting in the parlor. And always she ended up with her head against his shoulder. Of course he had the option to wake her and send her off to bed only he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he picked her up in his arms and carried her. He also had the option of teleporting only he wasn't able to resist carrying her. Every single time he did so he didn't want to let go of her.

He always chastised himself as he laid her down on the bed. Yes the mighty most powerful dangerous person in the whole realm was going soft and falling in love with a mere peasant.

He always took out the rose hair clip and laid it on the bedside table. It was always pink when Rapunzel was wearing it. When took it out it immediately went to the regular Opal stone. If he held it in his hand a few seconds it always turned the very unmistakable color pink. As always he let it drop hurriedly to the tabletop.

He had allowed The Queen to visit him once while Rapunzel was asleep. He had temporarily unshackled himself from her to speak with her.

The Queen wanted help about the curse she was trying to enact. He had vowed to help her only if she would give him a good comfortable life and made a deal with her. Whenever he said please in the new world she was putting them all in if he said please she had to obey anything he said.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked as they went on their daily walk. This was a different route than usual. This one was barely familiar. Not to mention there were a lot of thorns and Rumpelstiltskin had to help her with her hair whenever it was caught.

"The same path we took on our first walk, Dearie," he said as they continued on their way.

"Why?" Rapunzel wondered out loud.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't answer that question because he barely knew why himself. He had this feeling that today he was going to lose his magic and he wasn't going to try to keep it.

They were quiet for now as they kept walking

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin stopped and Rapunzel wondered why. She then realized they were by the same rose bush that caught her hair. He bent down and picked a thorn less rose.

This was just like her dream. Rapunzel stared at him in a bit of shock. She stared up at him in silent question. She felt her heart overflow a feeling that was so over whelming it was hard to contain. She knew this feeling and knew what it was. But was she crazy to even think of what it was and get her hopes up? She felt her heart brimming with love for this man. A captive was supposed to hate her captor not love him.

Rumpelstiltskin handed her the rose and their fingers brushed slightly both freezing at the contact.

They stared at each other what felt like hours and then noticed how close they were to each other. Nose to nose almost as it seemed.

Rapunzel's heart skipped two beats.

The next thing both of them knew they had closed in the space and their lips met. It was chaste and sweet but it was enough.

Rumpelstiltskin felt himself changing immediately. It felt strange but he accepted it.

Just like the dream Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers tangling into his curly hair as she kissed him back. Her eyes were closed so she hadn't seen his transformation just yet.

A clank sounded. The chains fell from their wrists to the ground at their feet.

He pulled away then and cupped her cheek in his hand. His golden eyes held terrible sadness, "You're free, go." Tears shone in his eyes.

"W-what?" Rapunzel opened her eyes and stared back at him. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened to him. He was normal. No longer were the golden gray skin and excessive strange wrinkling and rotten teeth. His eyes were still gold and his curly hair was the only remnant of The Dark One.

"You're free to leave." Rumpelstiltskin choked. He let his hand drop. His voice was different. Smoother and had a different accent.

"No," Rapunzel protested.

"Why would you stay with a monster like I?" Rumpelstiltskin gave a bitter laugh.

"Because I love you and I know you love me." Rapunzel grabbed his arm.

Rumpelstiltskin looked like he was going sob.

Before he had hardly any time to even realize what she was doing until she did it. She kissed him. "I'm not ever leaving you. You can try and push me away and I won't go. I can't."

Then he did cry.

**This was decent length.**

**Thanks all of you who are reviewing this story. I couldn't write this without your support.**

**I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Review!**


End file.
